From Twigs to Twine
by FlyingDovahkiin
Summary: After Ending of T.V. series Was Michael right about the survival of our favorite characters of WHR? Are Robin and Amon alive? What happened inside that building? What would their plans be? RobinxAmon pairings.
1. A Long and Lonely Road

_**From Twigs to Twine**_

_**K. Valentine**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If someone LET me buy it for a buck, I would love that! (Yes...I'm a starving artist/writer with a buck in a bank account that doesn't exist! Haha!)**_

_**Enjoy, and don't forget to leave your feedback! **_

* * *

Together they watched as the building collapsed, from a distance, smiling evermore on their lips. He had his arm draped around her casually, while she stared at the Armageddon of the building and, thankfully, not their friends.

"You think she'll keep it a secret?" She quietly asked the man beside her. He looked to her with a smirk.

"I know so." She nodded at his answer and sighed. A few more minutes passed by before they decided to move.

The couple walked alongside the road long after their friends and authorities had gone, in a comfortable silence.

"What now?" She suddenly asked.

"I've been thinking…" He began. "There is really nothing left for me here. Anything for you, Robin?" He asked. She only shook her head. "We'll need to get out of Japan, then, and I was thinking of moving to the States."

"Together, Amon?" Robin asked. He glanced down at her.

"Unless you want to be alone on this one." He replied.

"I can't be alone…again." She whispered the last part, reminiscing back to when Amon told her to escape through the stairway while he stayed above and fought. Little did she know, he knew what she was thinking and put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close as they walked the rest of the way into town.

* * *

_**I shortened the chapter a tad-bit. Why? So I could give you a little sample of this story--to see if it's worth any work, in other words. PLEASE tell me if I am not wasting my time, and if I should continue or throw it in the trash. Feedback? Just submit a review! Suggestions, questions? Review, por favor! Anywho, please leave me your feedback, and I will do what I can to add your ideas/suggestions to the story!**_

_**K. Valentine **  
_


	2. A Time For Goodbye

_**From Twigs to Twine—Chapter Two**_

* * *

Once in town, (two hours later) Robin and Amon took from their bank accounts (that they and everyone else from STN-J had that made tracking impossible) their life savings. They decided, later, that they would buy different clothes before their scheduled flight to the U.S of A, and walked into a shop that looked presentable for both of them. After agreeing to meet by the front doors after twenty minutes, they parted, and within ten minutes they met back in the front of the store. Robin had her hair up in an emerald clip at the back of her head, and wore a black turtleneck and a black pair of business slacks. She had red boots, and wore her red coat over it all. She even wore a bit of mascara and dark lipstick to match the crimson-red shades of her boots and coat.

Amon wore his long hair in a low ponytail, and also wore a black turtleneck shirt and slacks. He wore a black suit jacket instead of a trench coat of a sort, and wore black boot-tennis shoes. Both had a large bag with their original clothes inside, which they would carry to the U.S with them.

"Amon…" They were now at the airport, waiting for their flight. He looked down to her with a content expression. "Why?" She asked.

"Why I escaped with you?" He asked in a quiet tone. She nodded.

"_All those going on flight 76, the plane will be loading passengers now." _Came the announcement from the PA above. Robin and Amon stood and walked with the rest of the line (which weren't many for the early flight) towards their gate to board. Amon leaned down to Robin's ear.

"I will tell you later." He whispered. They handed their tickets to the girl by the gateway, in which they received their stubs back. She looked Amon up and down, and winked at him while she handed his ticket stub to him. Amon pretended not to notice, and paid attention to Robin and how she was going to situated. She obviously looked jealous, and he smirked and put his arm around her. The girl at the gate frowned, to Robin's comfort, and walked with Amon to the plane. She stopped, looking up at it, remembering why she had come here in the first place.

"SOLOMON…" She said. Amon watched her. "STN-J."

"Come along, Robin." He calmly said, walking her towards the stairway of the plane. She turned to him.

"I'm scared to leave…" She whispered. Everyone had passed them and already was getting situated by then, and the luggage car was almost loaded.

"Robin." She looked up from her tears to Amon's reassuring eyes. "We're going together. We'll be all right." She thought for a moment, then nodded at his comment and smiled.

With that aside, they boarded the plane bound for America.

* * *

**_I tried to make it somewhat longer, this time, but I haven't got much written yet! I'm sorry, guys..._**

**_Give me feedback, por favor! I desprately need any ideas or suggestions you could come up with!_**

****

**_K. Valentine _**


	3. Jetlag

**_From Twigs to Twine—Chapter 3_**

**_

* * *

_**

Several hours later, and being paralyzed by Jetlag, Robin and Amon walked off of the plane in America's state of New York. They bought snacks and food from a nearby "Panda Express" located just outside of the airport area, and decided to walk everywhere they needed to—because the roads (to them) were all messed up. Robin remembered how to speak English, but now it was hinted with a "cute" Japanese accent (Amon said).

They found a hotel (namely "Sanctuary"), and got adjoining rooms. They decided to get over their Jetlag within two days, before looking for jobs and a place for rent.

They did, indeed, sleep most of the hours of the two days set aside for that precise reason. Robin was, after all, the first one up.

"Amon." She whispered by his bedside in an attempt to wake him up. He only inhaled and exhaled. "Amon!" She said a little louder this time. He only groaned and rolled over onto his side, his back to her. She went around to the other side of the bed, where he was facing her. She sighed, putting her chin in the palm of her hand, and stared at him. This time, his eyes fluttered open.

"Robin…?" He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes, Amon." She replied, still in the same position she was in a second ago. She smiled.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Noon." She simply replied. He only sighed and laid his head back onto the pillow. "Today is for apartment-hunting. We'll find jobs, soon." She softly said. Their eyes met, and a feeling of understanding passed between them.

"Alright, then." He replied. He began to sit up, and Robin took this as her queue to leave. He smiled a tired smile, and got up to get ready.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for the short chapters...The next one is going to be longer! I could see that while I type it...Thank you to my reviewers who are being so patent with me! This next chapter is for you guys.**_

_**K. Valentine **_


	4. Ideal Job?

_**Previously,**_

_** on "From Twigs to Twine"…**_

**_Several hours later, and being paralyzed by Jetlag, Robin and Amon walked off of the plane in America's state of New York. They bought snacks and food from a nearby "Panda Express" located just outside of the airport area, and decided to walk everywhere they needed to—because the roads (to them) were all messed up. Robin remembered how to speak English, but now it was hinted with a "cute" Japanese accent (Amon said)._**

**_They found a hotel (namely "Sanctuary"), and got adjoining rooms. They decided to get over their Jetlag within two days, before looking for jobs and a place for rent._**

**_They did, indeed, sleep most of the hours of the two days set aside for that precise reason. Robin was, after all, the first one up._**

**_"Amon." She whispered by his bedside in an attempt to wake him up. He only inhaled and exhaled. "Amon!" She said a little louder this time. He only groaned and rolled over onto his side, his back to her. She went around to the other side of the bed, where he was facing her. She sighed, putting her chin in the palm of her hand, and stared at him. This time, his eyes fluttered open._**

**_"Robin…?" He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes._**

**_"Yes, Amon." She replied, still in the same position she was in a second ago. She smiled._**

**_"What time is it?" He asked._**

**_"Noon." She simply replied. He only sighed and laid his head back onto the pillow. "Today is for apartment-hunting. We'll find jobs, soon." She softly said. Their eyes met, and a feeling of understanding passed between them._**

**_"Alright, then." He replied. He began to sit up, and Robin took this as her queue to leave. He smiled a tired smile, and got up to get ready._**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_******

"Robin?" Amon had lost her, _again._ For the fourth time that morning.

Thank you, New York City.

With a heavy sigh he began to focus his mind just enough to know where she was. The past few times he had ended up doing the exact same thing he was doing now, and he had found her.

It was bound to work again. Hopefully.

"Amon?" He turned to see the frail young woman coming to him. He sighed again, then rubbed his temples in attempt to fend off the headache in his skull.

"Hello, Robin." He replied in rough English. Robin bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Amon." Robin said in Japanese. "I just got a little side-tracked is all."

Amon only nodded his head, and then saw the papers in her hands. She smiled.

"This is a citizenship test, what is required for it and such." Robin said while pulling Amon out of the street. "And if I become the police's interpreter, then it somehow counts toward our citizenship tests." They stopped just outside of a police station, and she turned to him. "I will need to teach you English. Once you learn it, then you can get a job with the force I'm in."

"Why do I get the feeling that you being a translator is not the only thing they want you to do?" He asked upon seeing a "Wanted" poster for a supposed "Witch". He took Robin by the arm and pulled her back to look at the poster. "Robin. Do we really want to work for a force that kills your kind?"

"I have no other choice, Amon. I must put them to rest, right?" She asked. Amon thought for a moment, then looked down and began to walk into the police station. Robin grinned and followed him inside of the station.

It was when the lady at the front desk asked of their purpose that Amon spoke in complete and perfect English that they were here for job positions.

When the lady went to go get someone, Robin finally spoke up.

"Amon!" She said in Japanese. "You…you--!"

Amon only smirked and leaned against the front desk leisurely.

"You can't speak English!" She said, pouting. He only laughed.

"I couldn't a minute ago, Robin."

Robin stared, dumbfounded.

Amon laughed. He. Had. Laughed.

She ran up to Amon in attempt to check for a fever, but her hand was caught by his own and he raised his eyebrow.

"Okay…" Robin said, struggling out of his grasp. "What do you mean, Amon?"

Amon only shrugged, letting go of her hand.

"I…don't really know. This…we'll talk about it later, o.k.?" He asked. Robin nodded, and a second later the lady came back.

"The Boss will see you two."

Robin bit her lip. Yes, that was logical. He wanted to test her skills before fully recruiting her.

"Sir?" She asked, standing. "What do you wish for me to practice on?"

The man raised a brow, and nodded to the other man. The man took a candle from a shelf and set it on the table.

"That. At least for now." He said, leaning forward in his chair. Robin sighed, and then nodded, putting her glasses on. "When you are ready, Miss Sena."

After exhaling, Robin's eyes glinted with a small amount of fire…and…

_Woosh._

The boss nodded, writing things onto the clipboard he held. The door then opened, revealing Amon.

"This man is an expert, Sir." The man said, stepping in with him. Amon had changed into some spare sweats and tee-shirt. Robin had and extremely hard time paying attention, especially seeing him with his hair up in a higher ponytail than usual.

He was drop-dead georgous.

The Boss looked at Robin, and back at the other man.

"They should work together." He said. Amon and Robin exchanged glances, suppressing knowing smiles.

"You both are hired…after a test of wits." The Boss said, finally. Everyone was seated.

"Wits?" Robin and Amon asked in sync. The Boss looked them square in the eyes as he said the last words for that day:

"You will be going on a hunt with me…tomorrow."

* * *

**_A/N: Hey, everybody! Wow, thanks to the latest review, I have finally updated the story I presumed to be dead. Thank you, dear reviewer, for wanting more!_**

**_Hopefully more to come,_**

**_K. Valentine_**


	5. Distrust

**_From Twigs to Twine—Chapter 5_**

* * *

By dusk, they had received their mission. Or…at least what they would be tested on. Robin and Amon were to be separated and work alone at different locations with another team in order to judge their skills separately. Robin had a bad feeling about this.

Amon didn't show his feelings about this. He was hiding his true concern for the witch "hunter" behind his usual indifferent mask.

By nightfall, armed with actual witch killing bullets, Amon's and Robin's squad parted. Robin and Amon nodded their goodbyes as they walked to the waiting squad cars, ready for whatever would come. Inside the car, unknown to Amon, Robin was blindfolded, gagged, and tied up.

After being given further instruction, Amon got out at the destination. It seemed to be an abandoned apartment building by the looks of it. The usual place for a witch-hunt.

Amon proceeded through the gates, gun at the ready in his hands. Something kept nagging him about this hunt…without further ado, Amon brushed his gut feelings from his mind and surreptitiously crept through the back entrance just as instructed to.

His heart tugged with warning as he approached the destination of the top floor.

* * *

Robin couldn't see anything as she was dragged to where she felt witch spirits all around her. Calming down was the hardest task, but when they dragged her to the middle of one boarded up room, she began to panic. 

There were too many…too many witch spirits around, ready to inhabit some hopeless body somewhere. Strong arms dragged her to a pole and tied her hands in back and onto the pole so she wouldn't be going anywhere. Her breathing became labored as she became laced with panic, her hands beginning to tremble uncontrollably behind her. The door shut, but she was too pre-occupied to notice. Something…some spirit was around.

And that someone was extremely fierce. Robin froze as she felt breath in her ear.

Robin suddenly calmed down, thinking of what trouble she and Amon had already been through together. She had most definitely been through worse, or so she made herself think. Now…what was she going to do about it?

It was time to remove the blindfold.

* * *

Amon had begun to run from the witch spirits that were chasing him. How was he to take care of them? Why hadn't they put Robin in this mission with him? Amon rounded the next corner and came to yet another flight of stairs. He ran up three at a time, thinking of how he could rain fire on them and yet have it controlled. He almost laughed at the ludicrous idea—he wasn't a witch. Or…at least that kind of one, he thought with a brief smirk. Remembering back to his map, he had reached the top floor where the grand suite had been. Cautiously, he walked and stopped at the door.

* * *

Robin shook her head again, trying to get the last inch of dirty black away from her eyes. Patience was wearing thin—really thin. Incoherent grunts filled the room, waking the danger lurking therein. With a sigh of relief, Robin found that she could see again just as Amon entered the room. 

"Robin?" Amon strode over to where she was tied and untied her.

"Thank you, Amon." She said as she was helped up by her companion.

"I will ask questions later, Robin." He said, pulling his gun from his holster. "You have a job to do." With a nod, Robin reached for her glasses. She was happy that she didn't forget them this time as she put them on.

"Amon…" She said after looking around. "She's…gone." Amon shook his head. "Robin, she—" He was thrown against the far wall with such a force that he made an imprint. Robin spun and watched as the witch circled her with the speed of a cheetah. The witch glared back.

"You will kill your own for this man?" She stopped and pointed at Amon, who had collapsed to his knees just seconds before. He watched with a glazed look in his eye.

"I would do anything for him." She said softly so that Amon could not hear what she said.

"Why do you kill you own?" She raised her voice, her glare more menacing.

"I do not kill you…" Robin said. "…I put all to rest…forever."

"If that is how you feel…" The woman replied, "I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS FATE!"

With a blast of flame against a mysterious glow, it was all over. Robin ran over to help Amon up, and helped him out of the building. The police met them halfway and reached for Amon. Robin kept them from doing so by personally escorting him past the police and sitting him on the sidewalk.

"Are you in pain?" Robin asked as she took a glimpse of his unusually paled face.

"I am fine, Robin." He answered in Japanese. "It's fine, Robin. We can trust the—"

"No." Robin said, laying a hand on his head. "I will never trust the police again. And here I had thought America was different…" She sighed. "And you're burning up, Amon. You need some rest."

"What other choice do we have for money, Robin?" He asked. "This is a good job. Good benefits…"

"I saw another advertisement, Amon." She said as the police came closer. "I will work for them…we will. It's better than these people."

Amon took her hand from his face with a sigh. "Robin, this was all part of a test. Now, we need to stick with it. This is the only way." With this, he stood up and conversed with the police chief as Robin sat on the curb, watching as they did so.

Something was going to happen. She could _feel_ it.

* * *

_** A/N: I'm so sorry, everyone! I haven't updated for quite a LONG time, so I thought of really lengthening the chapter a bit. I was going to end it at 500 words, but that wouldn't have been fair.**_

_**Thank you all for your support, and have a great day!**_

_**Don't forget to review! **_

_**Love,**_

_**KateValentine**_


	6. Unattainable Hope

**_Chapter Six_**

****

* * *

****

Amon and Robin were made a part of the Police Core in the "Special Occurrences" division. There seemed to be a needed hunter every night for the next two weeks.

However, Robin refused to give in, and looked for the ads she once saw the day they were job hunting. It was fascinating how they all seemed to disappear once Robin began to actually _look_ for them, as if some sort of magic willed them away.

Amon and Robin had found a small house near the place that they were stationed. The Police paid for it, considering that it was lodging that they provided to their recruits that worked for them. This house had two bedrooms, a bathroom in both of the rooms, a living room and a kitchen with a built-in bar area where they had stools to sit on and eat in silence. Both Robin and Amon had a nice pay—more than the normal policeman. Of course, this was for good reason of the talents and experience they had in the field of "witch hunting". Never did the police chief ask about their other experiences, but of course Robin suspected that he knew already of who they were and what they were doing there.

As they worked, it seemed as if Robin and Amon began to grow apart. Of course, Amon denied it, and dismissed it with a simple wave of his hand. Robin sighed as she usually did when these sort of conversations came up and also dismissed it by going to her room and changing into her black work clothes for her mission that night.

Amon and Robin went into the station and grabbed their headsets as usual, greeting other cadets as they hooked them up. After testing theirs, they waited in the conference room for further instructions.

It was the same plan as always—Robin goes in with her partner, Heimer, as did Amon from the opposite side of the building. There, they would search for the witch and kill on spot.

Robin had a weird feeling, regardless of the safe plan. Amon would have been a better person to guard her—he knew her better than anyone on this mission.

She couldn't help but feel that something was out of place.

"Sir." Robin said when they were in their car. The chief looked back at her. He had this glint in his eye…

Something wasn't right.

Her fears were confirmed when their car went away from their destination, and drove until they reached the railroad station.

"What are you doing?" She asked, being manhandled out of the car. "A-Amon…"

"Amon cannot help you now, Miss Sena." The chief said. He handed a suitcase to her and what looked to be a ticket and a load of money. "You are to leave immediately." He gave her another paper. "Read it while you are on the train."

Robin looked up at the chief. "None of this makes sense." She said. "What is going on?"

"You are leaving, and you will never come back. Ever." He said, taking her by the shoulders and pushing her toward the train that was now boarding passengers. "Amon won't realize you are gone for a while. You must never come back into contact with him again. We'll be watching you…"

He saluted when he pushed her through the doors of the passenger train and left when it left from his sight.

Robin did all she could not to panic. The cabin was basically empty, and when she found a place to sit comfortably in, she looked at the paper and the ticket.

It appeared she was going to Utah, and would be renting a considerably small house. She was to take the train to the next state and go to the airport, which the other ticket was for.

Robin tried to breathe after reading what the chief had written on the paper.

He knew.

He knew everything…and brushed Robin away because of not only her background, but everyone from STN-J was coming.

Robin finally gave into her childish ways, and held her face in her hands on the table as she cried.

* * *

_A/N: I know--I'm horrible. I can tell you that I planned for these two to be ripped apart ever since I even thought of creating this story. But, you know that every story has to have some sort of heartbreak in one way or another. Weather if it is not being able to find your toothbrush to what I have just done. Sorry, all! Don't worry, this story isn't even close to being done._

_Thanks for all of your support and reviews! _

_KateValentine_


	7. Amon's Heartbreak

**_From Twigs to Twine--Chapter 7_**

Amon burst into the room where the witch was located.

His gun clattered to the floor.

Robin's partner is unconscious on the floor, and blood…a breeze hit him, making him look over to the shattered window. The window and its shards had blood and shreds of black clothing all over it.

Amon ran to the window and looked down. There was nothing there…

"T-the witch…" the man said, now waking up. "…he t-took her and…" He coughed. Dread and anger welled within Amon's heart upon hearing this. He ran down the emergency exit stairway, and heard an ambulance in the near distance. His feet followed it all the way down the street, to see another ambulance already there.

There was a body being zipped into a body bag on the street. Amon tried to get through the gathering crowd, but could not. Torn, bloody, black fabric being caught in the zipper was not invisible to his frantic eyes, though.

"MOVE! I KNOW THE VICTIM!" The policeman shook his head when he got closer and pushed him back.

"It's too late, sir." He said. "She is dead."

Amon stood rooted to his spot as everyone cleared out of the street. The man's words played over and over in his mind as the memories of their past weeks together were shown in his mind's eye. He ran and ran as fast as his legs would carry him back to their house in hopes of it all being a coincidence.

"Robin!" He called when he walked into the front entrance.

No answer.

Amon began to truly panic. He entered into her room and found no one.

"ROBIN!" He raced around the entire house, looking in all of the places she was small enough to hide in. Heck, he even looked in the most ridiculous places in desperation.

At last, he sank to his knees, burying his face into his gloved hands, a sob escaping his throat.

"ROBIN!!"

* * *

Robin stepped out into the freezing cold, clad in her classic black dress. Her hair, however, was in a high ponytail. It had taken a couple of days to get to where she was now, and it was her final destination. 

Her usually emerald-green eyes were accompanied by red this time. She had silently cried all through her trip, off and on.

Amon felt like a far-off dream now. A dream she was still supposed to be with right this very moment.

Robin sat heavily on a bench, reading the instructions the chief had so kindly left her. With a roll of her eyes at this thought, she read the paper and looked up. She got a taxi and she was taken to the address written on the paper. The driver stopped at an upper-classed apartment building. Robin paid the driver, grabbed her suitcase, and went to the office. A tall brunette with freckles covering her face greeted her with a kind smile. Robin nodded back.

"I have a top-floor apartment paid for by the New York Police Department." Robin said, showing her the correct paper. The lady took it, examined it closely, and nodded.

"It was just prepared today. Now, this is your key. This is the only key to your kind of lock. You use this if you do not remember this code." The woman gave Robin a fancy card with writing on the inside of the code name. "When you memorize this, please burn it." The woman walked around her desk and began to walk her up to her room. "If you have any questions, any at all—please ask for Marla. That's me." Marla opened the door by using the key and Robin went inside.

"Thank you." Robin turned to Marla, but found that she was now alone in the space of her luxurious apartment.

_I don't care if this place was a shack, _Robin thought, trying not to cry, again. _I would trade it all just to be back with Amon, again._

* * *

_A/N: Things will start going soon, everyone. I wonder if anyone is reading this anymore. I wouldn't blame anyone who lost interest, though._

_I hate this auto spellcheck thing on here. Sure, it improves spelling, but it's just downright annoying. xD_

_KateValentine_


	8. All That Mattered

From Twigs to Twine

Chapter 8

Amon couldn't go on living like this.

The men in his division tried to get him up and going, but everything they tried was useless. He turned to only working alone all over again, just as he had before Robin was sent as a "replacement".

Robin…

Amon took a swig from the dark drink staring up at him from the counter. She was…fresh air in that place he lived in. Innocence radiated from her and engulfed him whenever she was around him.

His thoughts turned to the night of her disappearance. It wasn't death, but only a disappearance—it remained unexplained until it was proven that she had…gone.

Perhaps it was time to call the old team. Would they want to fly from Japan to New York? Amon didn't care—he needed her.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

Robin hated it there.

Utah was cold, but Italy could be colder. She had a nice place all to herself with a "guardian" that would check up on her every so often.

Everything felt so…unsettled. Why was she sent away like that? What was Amon told? Was she dead to him? Would he return to Japan? Would he stop hunting witches?

Did he care if she was "dead?"

Robin was supplied with money that came in the mail for her in packages to buy food and new clothing. But she liked her clothes! However, if she wanted to fit in, she had to buy new clothing.

So she did. Robin bought jeans, tee shirts, but mostly skirts. Parting with the whole dress thing didn't bode well with Robin, so she defiantly chose things more familiar to her.

When school started in September, she was tempted to wear her usual getup but decided against it. The time would come when she could make herself known to the world…to Amon. That is—if he still wanted her.

Now was the time to lay low and let that man, that "police chief" believe she was the type of girl to take orders from crooks.

Robin wouldn't let that be for much longer if something didn't happen soon.

Robin didn't fit in too well, considering the way her female classmates looked at her while she walked down the hall to her next destination. The male population, however, watched carefully every move she made and whom she associated with. Robin didn't care—she concentrated on her studies (which she was passing) and her honors classes in Italian, English, and Japanese when she didn't need to take anymore math or science classes. Her experience in Italy when she went to school was very good, which let her take three language classes instead of the regular one to two and a math and science class. They placed her in grade twelve at age fifteen.

Her sixteenth birthday came on a snowy day in November, and still no word from Amon.

When she got home, however, she got the surprise of her life when she saw a familiar face knocking on her door.

Suddenly her guardian, who was a cop, appeared at Robin's side and steered her away from her friend by leading her the opposite way of her house.

"Say anything and you will be reported to my superior." He said when Robin opened her mouth to scream his name.

"I don't care!" She yelled, stomping on his foot and running toward her house. He made the mistake of grabbing her arm, but was soon set ablaze by Robin's abilities.

"Michael!" Robin yelled, pushing the officer onto a patch of snow on her yard. Michael immediately helped to extinguish the fire, leaving the unconscious officer to fend for himself in the melting puddle of snow.

Michael took the shocked Robin into the house, which was unlocked by Michael after grabbing the keys from Robin's clenched hand.

Michael sat Robin down on a couch in the small, but cozy living room and crouched to her level to bring them eye-to-eye.

"I knew you guys were alive." He said, breaking into a full smile, his eyes full of joy to see his friend again. Robin was still trying to digest the whole situation of seeing an old friend again and using her power for the first time in months.

"I-I…" She stuttered, but then remembered. "Amon! Where is he? Is he safe?"

"Robin, sit down." He said, pulling her back down onto the sofa and taking a seat next to her. "Amon called us to find you." He said. "He didn't believe that you were dead."

Robin let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding. "How is he?"

Michael knew holding the truth from Robin would be futile—she'd find out sooner or later, anyways. "Let's let him keep his dignity, Robin." He said. She shivered.

"That bad?"

Michael could only nod. "He was stuck in that house of his in an empty room with your glasses." He said, looking away from his friend. "He uh…was pretty much a wreck. You should have seen Miho, though. She woke him right up!"

"Where are they?" She asked. All she wanted was to see everyone and Amon again.

"All of us split up and searched different states." He said. "I have a flight back in a week."

"Back to…New York?" She asked. He nodded.

"We decided it was best to set up HQ right under their noses." He said. "Amon's still in New York so they won't suspect anything. Karazuma is still there, too, investigating why they separated you two."

Robin sighed. "Why need a reason if they know I'm a witch?" She said, getting up. "I suspected there would be something more, though." She turned to Michael. "Do you need a place to stay? Something to drink?"

Michael blushed, embarrassed. "Well, uh, I…uhm…"

Robin smiled. "I have a spare room upstairs. You're more than welcome to use it. Want some coffee?"

"Yeah. Do you mind if I use your phone?"

Robin slowly faced him. "You don't have a phone?" He shook his head. "The phone and my calls out are being tracked."

Michael suddenly spun around, looking for any signs of cameras. Robin watched as he went over to a wall, ran his hand over it, found a bump, and ripped something out of the wall. Out came a camera the size of Robin's thumb, with a long wire attatched to another three cameras around the room. Michael disconnected them after showing what they looked like to Robin, who went upstairs to her room and found over five in there and three in the bathroom.

"Sick." Michael said, eyeing the cameras that had come from Robin's bathroom.

"I had a feeling I was being watched." Robin said, quickly pushing the feeling of shock from her heart.

"We need to get you out of here." Michael said, picking up the phone and placing a call to Amon's cell phone. When Amon picked up, Michael pushed the phone up to Robin's ear.

"Hello?" His voice questioned. Robin then felt her eyes water. Michael smirked. Only she could teach him to answer the phone like that.

"Amon." She said his name in reverence. It took a moment before it clicked.

"Robin!" He breathed. "Is your line secure?"

"Thanks to Michael." She said, throwing a smile his way.

"Thank God." He said. Robin quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and laughed when she heard him sit down. "You're alive."

"Are you at home?" She asked, taking a stool from the island kitchen bar that she usually ate her breakfasts at and sat on it.

"I am. Karasuma is out gathering evidence."

"What could be behind all of this?" She found herself asking. Amon paused before speaking again.

"My father." He said. "He's head of the FBI division of Protection Against Witches."

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews, and I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

Kate Valentine

Keep reviewing, and I love those critique reviews. (Hint, hint)


End file.
